Faltering Wisdom
by SansRegrets
Summary: The princess gives voice to the musings of her heart. An introspective character one-shot.


Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Faltering Wisdom**

Hyrule Castle was glorious in all its splendor; birds sang sweetly in the field beyond; and the fountain in the castle courtyard gurgled happily. The sun was high in the sky, spreading its rays across the kingdom, a symbol of the Goddesses' grace, bathing the inner halls of the castle with light. Princess Zelda, the sole ruler of Hyrule, took her place on the throne with Impa standing at her right. She was the epitome of composure, calm and still, resting her arms on the soft red velvet, the Triforce symbol on her left hand faintly glowing.

"…and so, Your Grace, it is my humble request that you consider an alliance with the Gerudo of the desert." The warrior woman, draped in lavender silk and adorned with golden chimes on her arms and legs, bowed low as she finished delivering her missive.

Impa nodded in confirmation, and looked to the Princess, awaiting her answer. Zelda stood and addressed the Gerudo messenger, "Such an alliance would indeed prove prosperous for this kingdom. Tell your leader to meet with me in a week's time, that we may discuss this matter in greater detail. I will think on it further."

"It shall be done, Princess." With that, the messenger left, and rode off into the desert. Zelda resumed her position and awaited the arrival of her other subjects, the look on her face remaining the same.

This was a ritual, done every morning and afternoon, wherein the regent would address her subjects directly and hear their requests, trivial as they may be.

And as with all traditions, one grows weary soon enough. Zelda was reaching her breaking point as the day progressed, retiring to her chambers once everyone had spoken to her. The moon was rising in the sky now. Impa, her gentle nurse and fierce protector, grew concerned as Zelda insisted on receiving less and less visitors as time went on, and her mask was replaced by wistful longing. She made her way up the grand staircase to her room, finding the doors spread open slightly.

Princess Zelda was slumped on her windowsill above the rose garden of the castle, guards patrolling below. She let out a sigh as birds flew past and away to Hyrule Field. Impa cautiously made her way towards her; it was the first time she had ever given any inclination as to her weariness.

"Princess?" The Sheikah made to put a hand on her shoulder, but Zelda dismissed it by raising her hand. She wanted to be left to her own brooding, or just talk at the very least.

Impa waited quietly, sternly watching the now frail form of her charge. She could almost envision her as a child, laughing as she ran to catch the birds flying away from her, her veil billowing in the wind. No cares in the world except trying to accomplish that one menial game; it brought a smile to her stoic features.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it Impa?" Zelda finally gave voice to her thoughts.

"Since when, Princess?" Impa was thoroughly confused.

"Since the Hero last saved us from peril at the hands of Ganon."

The Sheikah could sense it now; Zelda wanted adventure, rather than a tranquil existence in these walls that apparently kept her prisoner. Or was it something else?

"Thank the Goddesses we have such good fortune. Yet why do you linger on it so?" Zelda turned and gazed down at the elegant carpet at her feet, folding her gloved hands.

"I'm not sure. Every moment of that journey, from saving Midna to riding with Link, helping him defeat Ganondorf, all of it made me realize the beauty and magic of my kingdom. It is an experience far greater than what I could every hope to find by staring out at this window. I now know more than I could every hope to gain inside this castle, more of myself than I every dreamed of."

She stared at Impa all the while with blatant intensity, a spark of hope in her eyes. Impa was slightly surprised.

"And when he…" She stopped herself, retreating back to the window and staring out over the mountains and into the forest, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of someone there. She stared down at the Triforce on her hand and smiled, the golden symbol catching the moonlight and stars, seeming to agree with her sentiments.

Impa didn't press her, but left the Princess to her thoughts as she closed the door to her room. Zelda was too preoccupied to notice; she was in her own dream. Impa sighed and shook her head; she knew she had to remind Zelda of her duties as queen, but that could wait for another time.

Some forget that she is simply a woman, royalty or no. Yet her gift of Wisdom bestowed by the Goddess Nayru renders all of that insignificant. She was the Princess of Destiny.

Zelda knew it could never be; he was only a farm boy. Yet his gift of Courage bestowed by the Goddess Farore renders all of that insignificant. He was the Chosen Hero.

Impa walked back down the staircase and into the courtyard, the walls of Hyrule Castle looming above and around her.

"The Princess will act in the interests of her people, her Wisdom forcing her to set all her own selfish needs aside. Sometimes I wonder if she regrets her gift; her heart seems melancholy tonight."

Looking up at the open window of Zelda's chambers, she saw complete content on her face.

"Let her dream, for tomorrow will be another reality."


End file.
